The Day that Changed Everything
by Vernos
Summary: A simple story taking place after the events of the Valentine's Special "Ed Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo". How things turn out is your you to find out. Rated T just in case.


_**Author's Note: This is my very first story so any reviews/criticism is definitely welcomed. I honestly dont intend for this story to be very long, it is likely to span a possible 15 chapters. However, I make no promises to that effect. As I type this, I'm honestly debating on a title for this story. (Despite writing the entire chapter before this author's note.) This is besides the point. I'm leaving this note to say that I will NOT be accepting OCs at all. I want this story to remain as I envision it. Nothing more. Nothing less. Anyways, feel free to sit back and enjoy the story.**_

- _The Morning of a Long Day_ -

**The Prelude**

It was an ordinary day in Peach Creek, as the sun began to rise. For many it had been too soon after the abnormal Valentine's Day that had taken place before. As the time came near, many of the cul-de-sac inhabitants began to awaken and prepare for the day ahead.

Edd POV

Edd wakes up after a crazy day with havok everywhere. He gets up and dressed for school but was an hour earlier than his usual departure time. He walked downstairs to his kitchen to see a massive amount of sticky notes lying throughout the room. 'Well, business as usual im afraid.' he thought to himself.

He walked up to the refrigerator and saw a sticky note that read "Eat breakfast". 'Simple enough...' he thought as he searched for a bowl and cereal.

As Edd placed everything on the table and sat down, he wondered about what crazy scam Eddy might have him build today. Thinking about their past adventures he begins to laugh between a bite of cereal and starts coughing.

Soon, the coughing had ended and Edd regained his composure. However, he realized that his skull cap had fallen off. He gave off a sigh of relief that no one was around to see his hair but stopped when he saw the letter.

Instantly, all the memories of the previous day began to flood back to him. He had actually been close to kissing May Kanker! Edd blushed as he thought about all the things he had said. He hoped that everyone would let everything that happened remain in the past.

He picked up his hat and continued to eat his breakfast and soon realized that he was nearly on time to leave. For anyone else this would've been normal, but to Edd, it was a panic. He quickly finished eating, put the dishes away, grabbed his backpack, and ran out the door.

He couldn't believe that for the first time he hadn't left his home 20 minutes early.

May POV

She woke up to sounds of an argument in the kitchen as Lee and Marie fought over who would have to do chores for the day. May dazily walked over to her sisters and asked "Whats going on?". Both Lee and Marie immediately turned with a smirk and only said "May."

Marie quickly finished scribbling on a piece of paper before turning to Lee who had the same idea.

May gave a confused look to the two as they ran up to her and gave a variety of household chores for her to do. She never had a chance to reply as she was handed a "list of things to do by the end of the day".

The other Kanker Sisters immediately left the trailer to look for someone to bully in the cul-de-sac.

May got dressed and prepared for school. She soon looked through her list of things to do and began reading each task.

_1. Wash the dishes._  
_2. Do the laundry._  
_3. Dust the ship in a bottle._  
_4. Take out the trash._

She stopped and began to blush as she read the 5th and final task.

_5. Stay away from my boyfriend. - Marie_

She began to think about the previous day. The love notes, the gifts, and finally... The moment that almost became her first real kiss. 'I wonder what he saw in me?' she began to wonder while washing the dishes.

She decided to just leave everything that happened during the previous day behind and to just focus on catching up with her sisters.

After finishing the dishes she left the house. She thought about Ed on the way but for some reason, it just didn't feel the same as before.


End file.
